BECOMING FAMILY aka MY BOYS
by HFGirl
Summary: Captain Dobey reflects on how he came to consider Starsky & Hutch as family.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Starsky & Hutch do not belong to me. This story is written for enjoyment only. No profit is being made from this story.**

**Feedback always appreciated. **

BECOMING FAMILY aka (MY BOYS)

Written by HFGirl

4/08/07

Captain Dobey insisted on driving his two detectives to the hospital, despite Starsky's protestations about his weight damaging the precious springs in the front seat. Starsky was battered and bruised thanks to Marcus's hooded zombies and Hutch was exhausted from worry and fear. He wasn't about to let Hutch drive in his anxious condition. Besides, he knew the best medicine now was for the two men to be near each other.

Hutch had positioned himself in the back seat with his back against the door and his legs straddling either side of his partner. Starsky nestled in and laid the back of his head against Hutch's chest. Dobey smirked at the sight. From any other two men, he would have thought there was something else going on, but not these two. They were brothers and nothing more, but they were so much a part of each other, it was scary. It was as if each was one half of the other. When he'd feared the worst about Starsky, he'd dreaded what the loss of his partner would do to Hutch.

He kept a watch on them from the mirror and started to examine his own relationship with the two best detectives he'd ever met, apart from himself and his long deceased partner. He favored these two above all others, which sometimes garnered jealousy from his other men. Try as he might to be as fair as he could with all the men, when his mischievous duo got into trouble, he bent to the limit to protect them.

The car hit a bump and Starsky stirred, bringing Dobey's attention back to the road. The last thing he wanted to do was bring any more pain to them. He listened to Hutch sooth his partner.

"Hey Starsk, it's okay, " Hutch said.

"No--Hutch please help--No--no more," Starsky pleaded.

Hutch hugged Starsky close to him. "Hey, it's okay," Hutch assured his partner. "I'm right here--I'm right here."

Dobey glanced in the mirror. He saw Hutch tighten his grip around the squirming Starsky, who whimpered one last time, then turned his face into Hutch's shoulder and slipped into peaceful slumber. Hutch eyed the Captain and gave him a thumbs-up before drifting back to sleep himself.

Dobey almost immediately lost himself in his thoughts again, picturing the first time he'd seen the scruffy pair in his office.

**

* * *

**Ken Hutchinson and David Starsky stood at ease with their arms behind their backs. You would think a newly sworn in detective would have dressed to impress his Captain, he thought then. He chuckled at the thought now, realizing that that was their best. Starsky wore what looked like a brand new pair of jeans, a blue denim shirt and a tie. His hair was short, but Dobey could see, it had just been smoothed down on the spur of the moment. Several curls were a little out of place. Hutch wore a brown leather jacket, over his tan shirt and tie. He also wore brown corduroys. 

Something about the two stopped the Captain from chewing them out right then and there. Despite their appearance, he'd heard only good reports about their work as officers, but that wasn't it. Maybe it was the enthusiastic and eager looks in their eyes. More likely, it was the glint of cocky assuredness. Whatever it was, he took a liking to them immediately.

From then on, it was a roller coaster ride. He was never sure of what to expect from the two. The exceptional track record when it came to collaring the bad guys was impressive as was the way the two worked as a well oiled machine. Often times, they communicated without one word passed between them. Most of the time, there was a car chase, a big expense account and a disgruntled commissioner involved. Their unorthodoxed methods were not appreciated by the chief, who chewed Dobey's ears off with his complaints about the two.

The other detective teams were put off by the lack of concern from their Captain, who did nothing to deter the two from their antics. As far as Dobey was concerned though, these men were unpretentious, didn't brown-nose to work their way up and they played no political games to get his attention. They earned his respect with hard work and determination. He didn't care what the others thought; he really liked them. What's more, they truly liked him too. Their relationship was the furthest thing from the subordinate/superior one, which he had with his other men.

As much as he liked them though, it seemed that there should have been some semblance of decorum. It nearly blew him away, when Starsky and Hutchinson boldly entered his office with their lunch trays and sat with him to discuss their latest case. It was like it never occurred to them to knock or be reserved in any way. When Starsky offered him one of his hot dogs though, that sealed the deal. There was nothing he liked more, than a free meal.

Their mutual feelings grew so strong that Starsky and Hutch became honorary uncles to Dobey's children. And when Dobey's life and family were threatened by a crazed former cop, it was Starsky and Hutch who came to the rescue.

As the relationship blossomed, he came to see them more as friends than subordinates. He hadn't been aware of his paternal attachment to the two until his internal instincts first kicked in, when Hutch was kidnapped and strung out on Heroin. He'd noticed a strong protectiveness he'd never felt before. It was so strong; he bent the rules, big time, for his boys. Not wanting Hutch to have to go through the grind mill of internal affairs or the public humiliation of detox, he let Starsky handle the situation.

And when Starsky was shot in an Italian restaurant, Dobey broke the speed record getting to the hospital. He was relieved to find that Starsky's condition had been stabilized by the time he got there and another tragedy had been averted.

But, when Starsky was poisoned, it hurt him to his inner being and he knew that these men were not just friends, but sons. He'd tried to hide his vulnerability and be the stoic Captain, but when Hutch had gone off in a last ditch effort to save his friend and there was less than an hour to go, he let the tears flow and prayed like he'd never done before.

When he took Starsky's hand, he thought he'd felt a slight squeeze. He could have been mistaken, but preferred to think his curly headed detective was aware of his presence and as long as he was fighting, there was a chance. When Dobey looked up, he saw a tear running down Starsky's cheek. He wiped it away with his gigantic thumb.

"Hang on Dave," he whispered. "Don't give up son."

Starsky's eyes fluttered open. The dampness pooled in his blue eyes. For the first time since he'd known the pair, Dobey felt it. Communication flowed from Starsky's eyes and into his heart. He could feel love radiating in the room; he sensed though that Starsky was also saying his goodbye. He had done it with Hutch downstairs only Hutch wasn't letting go. And if Hutch wasn't going to give in, neither would he.

"Dave, I know you can hear me. Hutch is still fighting for you. Just hang on a little while longer."

But suddenly Starsky's eyes went dead and the room felt cold. Dobey could sense nothing from the once lively, rambunctious detective. He panicked and not knowing what else to do, he unleashed the brunt of his frustration out on the man in the bed.

"Starsky," he barked. "That's a direct order. For once, just do one thing I tell you to."

For an instant, he saw a light in Starsky's eyes again and the hint of a smirk on his boyish face.

"That's it son," Dobey encouraged quietly.

With that Starsky's eyes closed and Dobey continued his vigil. He was saying another prayer when he was interrupted by Dr. Franklin, who bolted through the door and injected a needle into Starsky's arm.

That was the start of Starsky's recovery and the saving of Hutch. His boys had been restored to him and he thanked God every day. Even three weeks later, when Starsky stumbled into the office feigning weakness, he just couldn't bear to be harsh with him. He had even given the two men three weeks off. Two would be spent in the Caribbean and an extra week, he was sure, would be needed for recuperation from their vacation.

"Thanks Cap," Starsky said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Can we bring you anything back?" He made a figure with his hands, in the shape of a woman. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Just be here three weeks from today and in one piece," Dobey bellowed. "Got that!"

"Got it," Hutch said, pulling Starsky from the room. "And thanks Cap."

Dobey had felt it again. This time it was Hutch's heart he felt--a silent thanks for more than just the vacation time. He waved the two out and grumbled himself back into his office, not wanting the remaining men in the room to see the lump growing in his throat.

* * *

The Torino was stopped now. A tapping on the window brought Dobey back to the present. He cleared his throat and realized, he was now parked in front of the emergency room of Receiving Hospital; the same place where he'd first shed tears for his men. He rolled down his window enough to let a young orderly speak to him. 

"Are you Captain Dobey, sir?" the orderly asked.

"Yes son. Where's doctor Franklin?" Dobey responded.

"He's been paged," the orderly said. "Should be here any minute." He looked in the back seat at the sleeping figures. He motioned toward Starsky. "We saw his picture on the news. That's the cop those nuts grabbed."

Dobey got out of the car and towered over the orderly. "How about you go get a wheelchair," Dobey bellowed. "Do you think you can do that?"

The orderly stopped gawking and straightened up. "Yes--yes sir; sorry sir." He hurried through the emergency room doors.

Captain Dobey retracted the drivers side seat, leaned in and tapped Hutch on the foot.

"Hutch," he said.

Hutch's eyes bolted open and he clutched Starsky tightly. Starsky woke to the bone-crunching squeeze.

"Ahhh, Blondie. You trying to finish me off?" Starsky yelped.

"Thought about it," Hutch replied. "Only then I'd probably be stuck with this striped tomato for life."

"You should be so lucky," Starsky rebuffed. He rolled his eyes and tried to sit up straight. Hutch helped him. .

Captain Dobey just smiled. He could see these two were almost back to normal after their ordeal. A few stitches, a nights rest and they'd be just like new. He watched as the orderly helped Starsky from the car and wheeled him around. The two partners lovingly bickered there way into emergency.

Those are my boys, he thought, then followed them in.


End file.
